


Reaffirming Bonds

by Chichirinoda



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Zanpakutou filler arc in the anime. I think you can guess what this fic is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaffirming Bonds

Agony. The piercing, biting agony of a hundred thousand cherry petal blades cutting into his flesh. And then the wrenching movement of shunpo and he was out and falling, falling far further than he'd thought there was to fall. Debris rained down around him as cool, moist darkness closed over him.

 _The underground waterways,_ Byakuya realized, and then there was no time to think in the renewed rushing of falling petals, his ears filled with the susurration as their razor edges rubbed together.

Unlike some, it took little time for Byakuya to recover the use of his shikai. The emotional pain of the derisive words Senbonzakura threw his way was of even loess account than the physical discomfort of the endless cuts of the many blades. His pride and determination outweighed both of them, so he threw off those sensations like a swan tossing off water, and faced Senbonzakura with no hesitation in his heart.

No hesitation until one moment when Byakuya landed a fierce blow with the hilt of his sword, and shattered Senbonzakura's mask completely. There, amidst a whirlwind of deadly pink petals, Byakuya looked into the shocked face, so like his own. There, in the clearing confusion, he saw perfect understanding of a kind he had never found anywhere else.

The pain that accompanied _that_ wasn't just from the savage kick that connected with his midsection and landed him flat on his back, gasping, looking up at a dark stone ceiling.

When Senbonzakura knelt over him, Byakuya grabbed him by the hair, his sword too far out of reach and useless to him. He flipped them over, planting a knee between the Zanpakutou's thighs and pinning him with the weight of his body and of his rage.

"Submit to me," he growled down into those startling blue eyes.

The fierce jaw only tightened in reply, and Byakuya sent a fist flying towards Senbonzakura's face.

There was a blur of movement and Byakuya felt an armoured hand close over his fist, stopping it cold. Senbonzakura heaved upwards and Byakuya tensed, anticipating the blow that would send him flying again.

But Senbonzakura only rolled them, though Byakuya was slammed down hard enough to force a gasp from his lips. And then the greater weight of fighter plus armour settled on him, and Byakuya began to struggle, expecting to feel the bite of steel at any moment.

"Way of--"

"You're always so hasty," Senbonzakura murmured, his sonorous voice melancholy. "Won't you hear me, for a moment?"

"I don't have time for a sword who doesn't obey his master," Byakuya hissed. He struggled to free one hand to cast a kidou burst, but Senbonzakura had both of his wrists and it was to his consternation that Byakuya realized that the Zanpakutou was stronger than he was.

"You don't mean that," Senbonzakura said.

"If you don't believe I mean every word--"

"It's Kouga, isn't it?"

Byakuya choked for a moment on his surprise, but recovered quickly. "If you already know that, then you must understand why I cannot abide this betrayal."

"Yes, but if you would only give me--"

"Way of Binding, number--"

Senbonzakura was holding both of his wrists, so he stopped Byakuya from speaking the spell with the only method he had open to him.

When the warmth of Senbonzakura's lips covered his, it was shock as much as anything that caused Byakuya's concentration to slip and he felt the gathered energies drain away like sand through his fingers.

He drew in a gasp, and Senbonzakura's tongue slipped into his open mouth. It was soft and hot, and Byakuya had to fight not to enjoy it even as his body tightened traitorously under Senbonzakura's thigh.

It wasn't for several minutes that Byakuya realized that not only had he been kissing Senbonzakura back like a desperate man, but that Senbonzakura had let go of his hands and had undone his obi to run his fingers over Byakuya's chest and stomach.

He tore his mouth away from Senbonzakura's, his face flushed with a fury that was mostly self-directed, but not entirely. "I don't have time for this...this foolishness."

Senbonzakura smiled softly, his hands still busy, skimming over Byakuya's stomach and tracing the planes of his defined muscles.

"We have time enough for this, don't we, Master?"

Byakuya felt his jaw go slack. "You called me..."

"I came to my senses with that last blow, Master," Senbonzakura whispered, his lips drifting lightly along Byakuya's jaw line.

Byakuya stared wide-eyed up at the dripping, dank ceiling of the underground tunnel. Senbonzakura's hand had slid beneath his waistband, and he repressed a shudder of pleasure as the Zanpakutou's hand moved skillfully over swelling and hardening flesh.

"Then...then why are you..."

"Muramasa may hold no further sway on me, but you're still my beloved Master," murmured the Zanpakutou. "Is it so strange that I should want this?"

The bonds of reality were slipping, slithering out of his grasp under the touch of hands so familiar with his body that they might as well have been his own. He knew this was wrong, that time was of the essence. He knew his duty and the demands of the pride of House Kuchiki.

But when Senbonzakura's mouth met his again, it softened from its hard line. And when he lifted his hands from the stone floor beneath him, it was to bury them in soft, ebony hair rather than to thrust Senbonzakura away from him.

 _I'm sorry, Grandfather,_ he thought silently, closing his eyes and lifting his hips in silent need as his breathing began to deepen. _I'm too weak._

Senbonzakura's mouth tasted of cherries, hot and moist against his lips. Byakuya thrust his tongue forward in simultaneous surrender and an attempt to reassert dominance. Armour clanked as Senbonzakura shifted over him, pressing a knee under Byakuya's balls and sending a bolt of pleasure through him that turned his arms and legs to water.

Their tongues duelled for long minutes, but with the movements of Senbonzakura's fingers over Byakuya's rigid flesh it was hard for him to remember just what he was trying to do. Helplessly, he slid a hand between them, searching amongst the folds of cloth and the hard plates of armour for some opening.

But before he could do more than loosen one of the ties securing Senbonzakura's armour, but the Zanpakutou caught his wrist in his free hand and forced it down and away. "No, Master. For once, relax and enjoy this."

Byakuya's eyes popped open and he looked incredulously up at the face of his sword. "But...what...w-why..."

Senbonzakura only smiled and kissed him again, ending the question before he could fully figure out just what he was objecting to. Byakuya truly had no choice but to obey, his body beginning to shudder in reaction and his mind fogging with pure pleasure.

A few long minutes later, Byakuya's body spasmed and he could no longer repress his cries. They echoed back to him off of the walls like a reproach, but once he'd let go his dignity was shattered and he was helpless to quiet himself. He felt a hot rush of fluid soak into his fundoshi and then Senbonzakura's lips were hot against his again, and he pressed upwards against his Zanpakutou's weight, wrapping his arms around strong, armoured shoulders.

After a while, Senbonzakura shifted up a little, relieving the pressure of his weight on Byakuya's slack limbs and body. The Shinigami shifted as well, sliding himself out from under the Zanpakutou and sitting up, his hand going to his hair and ensuring that nothing was out of place. The folds of clothing, at least, would hide the moisture he'd spilled.

Senbonzakura sat up, and Byakuya could feel his eyes on him.

"What?" he asked finally, pleased to find that his voice was back to normal, only a little raw from his screams.

"Are you all right, Master?" Senbonzakura asked quietly.

Byakuya got to his feet. He felt a rush of affection towards the quiet, steady presence. With what he knew he had to do, he was grateful to have his Zanpakutou, at least. He knew their bond would be a source of comfort in the days to come, as he severed all of his other connections. What he was about to do was necessary, he knew, but he also knew that he might lose everything because of it.

But he glanced back at his shoulder with his lips set in a firm line and his eyes narrowed, and all he said was: "Who do you think you're talking to? Come, we've wasted enough time."

He wasn't surprised to see Senbonzakura smile at the response, and fall in to walk beside him. Because he knew there was no one in the world who understood him as he did.


End file.
